Kirrily Sick Fic
by Charmpanda
Summary: Everything seems to be going well at the cafe, until Emily comes down with something. And Kirron, isn't about to let her suffer.


**Hi all! :)**

 **I got this super cheesy idea when I had the flu and a fever not too long ago, and was compelled to write and post it. Of course it centers on the couple I am adamantly obsessed with. So Emily; one of my favorite OCs, belongs to the darling SilverSwirls. As well as her other beloved characters, Jasper, Lily, and Oliver. Bryson; though I treat him as though he is my own, belongs to my angelic sister. Everyone else is mine. Hope you all enjoy the fun romance that is this fic.**

Jasper placed the check down lightly at the end of the table. Cheerful and somewhat romantic chatter surrounded him as well as the clink of silverware and glasses. The single customer he was serving leaned forward in her booth.

"Go ahead and pay when you're ready and is there anything else I can get you Ma'am?" Jasper hummed politely.

"A to-go box?" The red headed young lady answered with a smile, whipping out her wallet and paying.

"You got it Ma'am." Jasper sang, springing away quickly just to pop back up a few minutes later with a styrofoam box. He helped her packed what she needed.

"Thank you." She said with a flirtatious wink, getting to her feet and leaving him a tip at the edge of the table.

"Thank you for coming." Jasper chimed back, offering a warm grin. The red headed young lady grabbed her purse and headed for the cafe's exit. Jasper watched her for a couple of seconds before collecting his tip and making his way to the back of the cafe. He weaved through tables and chairs, and then rounded a decorative pillar just to come face to face with Kirron. The taller albino leaned against the back wall next to the kitchen , arms crossed over his chest with one knee bent and giving a curious and pensive glare. Jasper instantly recoiled with a sharp gasp, almost letting his tip slip from his grip. He regained his composure but a few seconds later. "Dude! You have got to stop doing that!" He exclaimed, receiving a chuckle from the latter.

"I saw that last girl held an attraction for you. What was your tip?" Kirron quizzed curiously. Jasper held up three five dollar bills with a grin.

"It is to be expected." Kirron murmured, taking the other raven haired male by surprise. "You're a charming character Jasper."

"Really?" Jasper's blue eyes widened. Hearing that from Kirron was a shock. Kirron nodded, "You have a welcoming vibe, positive energy, a nice smile, cheerful eyes, good looks in general, and a sweet personality."

"You're not just pulling my leg?" Jasper wondered, cheeks flushing just a tiny bit.

"What? I'm not even touching it." Kirron remarked in confusion. Jasper's hand met his forehead in a hard face-palm with a sigh. "That's an expression Kirron." He explained sardonically, "But thanks for the compliments." He wore a bright smile, "You're pretty charming yourself. With those beautiful eyes, that alluring and devilish smile, that amazing body, and the fact that you just exude mystery."

"Don't stop there Jasper. Keep talking." Kirron chuckled, haughtily combing a few fingers through his thick white hair with a smirk.

"You wish!" Jasper spat, sparking up mirth between the two. Kirron leaned back and recrossed his arms over his chest after giving Jasper a playful shove. "I suppose you think me rather supercilious." He breathed coolly.

"Super who to the what now?" Jasper questioned cheerfully with a cock of the head, "What do you read for fun, the dictionary?"

"Well that would be fairly peculiar." Kirron replied with a shake of the head, "It only means arrogant or holding the belief of being superior to most."

"Oh, well then yes. You are definitely very super … whatever that was you said." Jasper laughed. He joined Kirron in leaning against the wall and the two watched their other friends dance around the cafe as they served their customers. Oliver was a very popular male with the ladies just like Kirron and Jasper. Kirron couldn't hold back his snickers as he witnessed the said raven haired male rush around the tables with three to five difference plates balancing on his arms in an attempt to serve everyone that either called out his name or just asked for things. That was until he heard his own name being yelped for.

"Kirron!" It was a female teenager who had come on her own with bright blonde hair that sat in a table not too far from he and Jasper. Kirron darted off before skidding to a stop at the blonde girl's table. "How may I assist you?" He breathed.

"If I could have your medium sized peach tart, and a lemonade?" She placed an order.

"But of course. I'll have that out for you as soon as I can Miss." He blew in that beautifully low and smooth tone of his. He darted back to the back of the cafe and swiveled into the kitchen to see Valerian, Emily, and Vanemy all standing at the counter and preparing different dishes. It wasn't often that Emily and Vanemy played cooks. Both were fine waitresses. But all of the regular cooks but Valerian didn't show up that evening, leaving Valerian to try and create the customers' orders all on his own. So Emily and Vanemy decided to give him a hand. Kirron looked around at the three. "Are you three doing all right in here?" He queried earnestly, popping over to Emily; whom was slowly mixing some lemon cake batter, and looping his arms around her waist. Emily sighed, gratefully releasing the spoon she was using and tossing her head back against his chest.

"What's the matter Sweetie?" Kirron wondered, caressing her hip with one hand and continuing to stir her batter with the other. Valerian was the one to answer, grabbing the meal he was making and slipping it into the oven. "Millie said she's been feeling dizzy." He explained, gliding over to the refrigerator.

"Really?" Kirron's eyes widened slightly as he moved a hand to massage her flank.

"Yeah." Emily yawned, a hand snaking up to rub a tired azure eye. "It's not anything serious though. I just think I need a tiny break."

"Ah?" Kirron looked down at her, "No problem Honey. I can fill in for you here and you can take my place."

"You sure?" Emily's blue eyes trailed up to gaze up at him. Kirron hummed warmly with a nod and tapped her head affectionately, before squeezing her in a little hug and pushing her lightly towards the dining area. Emily smiled and trotted off. Kirron took over her mixing bowl, his lavender eyes shifting to Vanemy. "When was it that this dizziness fell over Emily?"

"Oh Kirron." Vanemy sighed nonchalantly, waving her hand through the air. "You're reading too into this. She said it wasn't serious."

"When?" The albino's eyes narrowed.

"Just before we came to work." She groaned. Kirron lowered his head in thought.

* * *

A couple of hours later and the group's long evening at work had finally come to an end. Valerian, Kirron, and Vanemy finished washing up the last of the dishes, while Emily, Jasper, and Oliver waved off the few remaining customers. The cafe was finally left empty, with the Exception of the six teens that worked there. Emily sighed, flopping down in a random booth. Vanemy joined her.

"Huh, you girls look beat. You gonna have enough energy to celebrate Spandel's birthday?" Jasper laughed, stroking the back of his neck from his spot against the back of a chair across from Emily and Vanemy.

"Speaking of which, where is that guy? Shouldn't he have gotten here by now?" Oliver quizzed, sliding next to Jasper. The latter casually threw an arm over his shoulders.

"I bet he is here, and we just can't find him. You know how weird that guy is." Valerian's voice reassured. The four looked to see the cheerful teen trotting from the kitchen, all of Spandel's birthday presents tucked in his arms. He skipped over to the booth Vanemy and Emily sat in to heave the presents onto the table, before moving to clear a play area by stacking chairs and pushing tables aside.

"I suggest you guys draw straws in order to decide who locates him." Kirron put in, delicately stepping from the kitchen with Spandel's cake and neatly placing it next to the presents. He moved a hand to caress Emily's head.

"And why won't you draw a straw?" Jasper wondered, pulling his arms behind his head.

"Because I utterly refuse to look for him." Kirron declared snootily, getting a moan from Jasper.

Oliver blinked as he gazed at the tiny straw in between his fingers. Of course it would be him. He sighed, turning on his heal and walking away with a slight suspicion of where the strange, lanky guest of honor was. And his suspicions were right. He found the boy sitting on the cafe's roof, arms squeezing his knees to his chest as he gazed absentmindedly at the black sky and the lit up city below.

"Huh, figured I'd find you here." Oliver stated softly, boots clicking against pavement as he ambled over to him. Spandel gave a dramatically slow turn of the head to stare pensively at him. Oliver absolutely hated that stare. It made him feel like he was boring into his soul.

"Hi." Spandel cooed in that low and raspy tone of his, putting a hand to his cheek.

"Hey." Oliver mumbled, scratching the back of his head and trying so very hard not to gaze back into Spandel's hypnotizing ebony eyes. "You ready to celebrate your birthday?"

"Sure." The other replied breathily, gathering himself and rising to his feet to reveal just how tall he actually was. By the time Oliver and Spandel had made it back to the dining area, Valerian had already started playing music and Keily and Bryson had arrived,

"Happy Birthday Bro!" Bryson shouted, earning a smile from Spandel. Keily skipped up to him and wished him a happy birthday via a big hug. Then she danced over to Oliver to hold his hand and lean on his arm. The older teenager's cheeks flushed a faint pink.

"All right then guys, let's party!" Vanemy chanted, pumping her fist in the air along with Jasper and Bryson.

They started off with a little dance off between everybody. Oliver and Keily went first against Bryson and Spandel, the first couple mentioned lost, despite Keily's love for dance. Bryson was a professional dancer, and Spandel could move in ways that a regular human being shouldn't be able to move. Next was Emily and Kirron versus Jasper and Valerian. It was going well, with Kirron and Emily taking the lead. That was until a multitude of different colored bright spots randomly popped into Emily's vision and her head spun. She no longer felt like she could walk. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she went tumbling forward. She felt a pair of strong arms close around her body and heave her up. She glanced up to see Kirron's worried dark lavender eyes peering down at her, his arms tightening around her frame. He slipped a hand under her bangs to touch her forehead. Then he moved his hand down to press the back of his palm to her throat.

"Kirron you're really cold!" She whined, batting his hand away.

"Oh my poor Kitten." Kirron whimpered, squeezing Emily to his chest in a tight embrace. By this time, Valerian had paused the music and he and the rest of their group had formed a concerned circle around the two.

"Wh-what is it?" Emily stuttered, letting her weight fall on Kirron.

"You've got a fever Emily, a bad one," Kirron replied heavily, "I'm taking you home." He was quick to lift her into his arms bridal style.

"Wait a minute. We … we can't just leave. Wh-what about Spandel?" Emily protested, struggling helplessly in Kirron's grip.

"Sorry Emily, but you're very hot. It is bad. And if it is not rest you seek after almost collapsing, than you won't recover. And you must recall that a fever is very contagious."

"But Kirron I-"

"Kirron's right Emily." Spandel interrupted her, "You shouldn't stick around if it's that bad."

"But I don't wanna leave you on your first birthday spent with friends." Emily argued.

"It's okay." Spandel hummed, floating lazily upside down in the air with his arms tucked behind his head. He drifted over to her and tapped her cheek. "You and I'll do something all buddy buddy when you recover."

"But-"

"I promise." The demon interrupted again, a warm smile brightening up his pale and feminine features.

"Yeah Emily, go home and get some rest okay?" Valerian added.

"Fine." Emily blew begrudgingly. Kirron smirked in satisfaction, wishing the others goodbye and happy birthday to Spandel before carrying Emily from the cafe and into the car.

* * *

"I want you to take a bath. I'll run your water." Kirron ordered firmly as he stepped into the comfort of their shared bedroom and gently settled Emily on the pillows of the bed.

"Why not a shower?" Emily queried.

"You're dizzy aren't you?" The albino asked, pausing at the bathroom threshold and tossing a glance over his shoulder at her. He was met with a nod. "Mhm." Kirron nodded back, flipping on the bathroom light. "I don't want you to hurt yourself. The floor of the shower will be slippery. Not the safest environment for a dizzy little Kitten, so I want you to take a bath." He shut the door behind him and Emily soon heard the strong sound of running water. He returned to the bedroom in the duration of seven to ten minutes. "It's ready for you Emily." He announced, taking a seat at his desk. Emily nodded, sauntering over to her dresser and pulling out a pair of clean warm pajamas and some undergarments. She entered the bathroom with a yawn and closed the door behind her, tossing her change of clothes on the counter and then undressing. She stepped cautiously into the bath tub. She sank into the tub's hot waters with a relaxed moan and looked around at all the bubbles that floated just on the water's surface. A content sigh escaped her lips. "Thanks Kirron." She could hear him typing away at his computer, and vaguely wondered which one of his stories he was working on this time. She spent her time thinking about nothing, humming random tunes, and excessively washing her hair, staying in until the water ran cold. She moved from the bath, but her foot slipped with a yelp and she crashed to the hard tiled floor in a loud thud. She sat up with an annoyed groan, putting her hand to her head and hearing Kirron push from his desk and his footsteps pat urgently toward the door. She quickly grabbed a towel and tugged it around her bare body. Kirron swung the door open worriedly, catching sight of Emily sitting on the floor.

"I fell." She explained on a huff.

"How did you fall?" Kirron spat with a taunting and slightly inquisitive cock of the head. He strutted over to her to help her but his foot twisted. He slipped with a yelp and crashed into the hard tiled floor next to her in a; much louder, thud.

"How'd you fall?" Emily tossed his words back at him smugly, smirking down at him.

"Don't look at me." Kirron moaned, burying his face in his arms and earning a laugh from his girlfriend. He regained his composure a few moments later, getting to his feet and then hauling Emily onto the bathroom counter by her waist. "Let's both agree not to break our necks from tripping in the bathroom." He chuckled warmly, patting her left thigh and then sweeping from the bathroom.

"Deal." She called after him, before coughing into her arm. She groaned at the feeling of her chest and throat aching. How she wished she was back in the cafe.

* * *

Emily found herself in the comfort of her and Kirron's bed. She was freezing, despite she was tucked in some warm and fluffy navy blue star pajamas and buried under an unholy amount of blankets. Not to mention her throat, chest, and stomach all ached, burned, or somewhere in between. She sniffled uncomfortably, watching Kirron type from his desk stationed across from the bed being her only form of amusement. Kirron froze at the little sound. He slid from his seat and disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few minutes later with a fine box of tissue and a mini trash can. He sat the small can next to the bed and placed the tissue box on the nightstand right against the bed.

"Thanks Kirron." Emily groaned, her voice dropping to a weak rasp as she sat up and grabbed a tissue. "Can I have some tea? My throat hurts."

"Of course." Kirron crooned, heading for the bedroom door.

"Oh and Kirron?" Emily called, stopping the albino in his tracks. "Some chicken soup too?"

"All right." Kirron hummed affectionately, moving forward.

"Kirron?" She called again, stopping him once more. "A hot towel?"

"No problem." Kirron cooed, staying still.

"What's wrong?" Emily wondered hoarsely.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for your next query." Kirron teased in a singsong tone. Emily giggled with a slight cough, "That's all I swear." Kirron smirked, and then marched across the threshold.

"Kirron?" Emily called feverishly, stopping him again. "A fruit cup as well?"

"Yes yes of course, Princess Emily." Kirron groaned dramatically. Emily chuckled lightly. Kirron winked with a smirk before strutting out the door.

Kirron reappeared into the bedroom several minutes later with a mug of hot tea mixed with honey and lemon and a warm towel. He put the mug on the nightstand next to the tissue box before proceeding to wrap the towel around Emily's forehead. Emily sighed in satisfaction, letting her head flop back on the pillow. Kirron traced a finger along the contours of her face before leaving it to rest under her chin. "How do you feel?" He asked gently.

"Well, I'm still really dizzy and super exhausted. And my chest aches a lot and I just feel weak. My stomach hurts too." Emily moaned, feeling Kirron's hand move up to rub her head.

"Your soup is almost ready Sweetheart. That should help your stomach as well as something else I can do. And I have a small alleviation for your other discomforts as well." He kissed her nose lovingly, and darted from the room.

A few minutes later, Emily found herself sitting on the edge of the bed with a bowl of soup and a fruit cup on her lap. Kirron sat next to her, an arm tossed around her shoulders as he supported her weight.

"Would you like to read a few horoscopes with me?" Kirron asked as he watched Emily slowly eat.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded, taking another spoonful of her soup. Kirron smiled, using his free hand to pull his phone from his pocket. He scrolled to the internet. "Okay," Kirron hummed, beginning to read what was on his phone. "All right we'll go in. Order. How the signs were expelled from school. Bryson broke someone's nose."

"We sure that isn't you?" Emily laughed.

"Positive." Kirron grinned, "You ordered a dozen pizzas using the principle's credit card."

Emily had to laugh at that, unable to see herself doing such a thing.

"Valerian changed his grades on the teacher's computer."

"But Valery is such a Goody Two Shoes." Emily protested.

"That he is, though the kid can get fairly crafty when he's fed up." Kirron remarked with an agreeing nod. "Cancer called the teacher stupid. Leo was watching intense sexual videos in class. Lily hacked into the school's wifi system and disabled firewalls."

Emily had to giggle, for some reason the first fantasy coming to her mind being one of Lily sneaking past security at night to get to the school's main computer.

"Vanemy snuck alcohol into a water bottle and threw up later."

"Never!" Emily gasped,

"Mentally, I said the same thing. Scorpio was caught stalking a cute teacher. I brought my cat to school and it attacked someone. Jasper, Oliver, and Spandel had a nervous break down and ended up punching a hole in the wall. Keily threatened someone with a pair of scissors. And finally, Pisces pulled the fire alarm to avoid a test they didn't study for." The two laughed, making random comments and jokes about if they thought it represented them or not. Neither of them could imagine Kirron bringing his cat to school or Oliver punching a hole in the wall, but both could imagine Keily threatening someone with scissors and Bryson breaking someone's nose. Kirron pulled Emily by her waist and settled her into his lap once she finished eating, feeling her relax and repose her head on his shoulder. He began to read another one. "The signs erogenous zones. Bryson is the head, face, and ears. You're the neck."

"Really? Because I hate to be touched there." Emily commented.

"I know." Kirron laughed, playfully nudging the crook of her neck with his nose.

"Ah, Kirron! Stop it!" Emily shouted, failing to push him away. "Oh you are so gonna pay for this later." She hissed, still failing to bat him away. Kirron only deepened his attack, dotting a bunch of light kisses across her gentle skin until she screamed in aggravation and forced him to his back by shifting her weight. Emily blew with relief, sprawling across his chest to keep him still. "You are so annoying." She panted, earning a chuckle from Kirron. He continued to reD, "Valerian is the throat, shoulders, arms, and hands. Cancer is the chest. Leo is the back. Lily is her tummy." The two shared a giggle at that little piece of information. "Vanemy is her butt."

"Oh." Emily deadpanned, "And the Scorpio?" Kirron made a suggestive gesture below his belt.

"Oh." Emily repeated, "And you?"

"My fabulous hips and thighs." Kirron replied cockily.

"Well you do adore being touched there, as well as other places." Emily commented.

"Spandel, Jasper, and Oliver are the knees."

"The knees!?" Emily instantly exploded in laughter, "That can't be true! That is so ridiculous!" Kirron joined in her mirth, neither of them able to imagine their friends being turned on by having their knees touched. They could only laugh.

"Finally. Keily is her ankles and Pisces are the feet." Kirron concluded. Kirron collected all of Emily's food items and left to dispose of them. In the mean time, Emily flopped out on the bed in the starfish position with a loud exhale.

"This'll help your pain Emily." Kirron assured, reentering the room and holding up a can of Vapor rub for the blonde to see. Emily remembered having something like that. She remembered she and her sister used to put it on each other when they were sick. Even still, she wasn't in a hurry to have Kirron do it for her. She rolled on her side, witnessing her boyfriend stride over to her and sit on the edge of the bed. She still didn't make an effort to remove her upper garment.

"Emily, quit being so shy." Kirron chided, poking her forehead.

"No!" Emily's voice was a childish whine as she stuffed her face into a fluffy white pillow,

"It's not that serious." Kirron groaned.

"Easy for you to say. You've got abs and a hot chest to show off." Emily whimpered.

"Fair enough, but you need not feel insecure around me." Kirron sighed, caressing her back. Emily huffed, turning on her back and gradually slipping off her little pajama top to bare her torso. "Satisfied?" She grumbled, awkwardly throwing her arms behind her head.

"You Cutie." Kirron chimed in response, staring blankly at the small bottle of Vapor rub as he unscrewed the top and dipped his finger in the cream. He was quick to spread it across her sternum and across her collar bone, being sure to keep his lavender eyes focused on her face or the little bottle despite how much they wanted to curiously stray to her chest. He stroked her neck with the helpful cream and put a little on her nose and forehead, while at the same time rubbing a circle over her stomach with his free hand. "All better?" He asked once finished.

"Yeah!" Emily chimed, surprised that it had worked so well. All her pain had faded. Even that little circular stroking he gave her stomach had extinguished the pain. "Thank you so much." She hitched her pajama shirt over her head.

"Of course. I only wish you the best of comfort and am excited to oblige you in anyway I possibly can. Now I will go to shower and then you can get some well deserved rest." He mused affectionately, kissing her nose and then ambling over to his dresser. Emily couldn't help but be touched by those words. He wasn't kidding, that time he confessed his love for her and said that he'd love to do anything for her.

* * *

"I don't want you to get sick." Emily murmured weakly as Kirron slipped into the sheets next to her and turned on the TV.

"I highly doubt I will." Kirron stated proudly, "I'm fairly strong and resistant. Besides, you are definitely worth it." He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her into a cuddly embrace. Emily immediately snuggled up to his bigger, warmer frame. "You are so sweet." She whined, burying her face in his red shirt. "Aah, you smell really good."

"I know." The corners of his mouth twitched upward in a haughty smirk.

"What scent of lotion is it?" Emily tipped her head back to look at him, feeling his finger come up to lightly trace the contours of her neck and shoulders. She blew contently.

"Cherry champagne." He answered.

"That's new." She commented.

"Yeah. I indulged in a splurge at Bath and Bodyworks yesterday." He chimed.

"How can you say that so shamelessly?" Emily giggled, watching his smile.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with loving to smell nice." Kirron defended on a confident declaration, earning a laugh from Emily.

"You should've brought me with you." She chuckled, swiping her sandy blonde tresses behind her shoulder.

"You had classes yesterday."

"Awww dang. I did." Emily complained.

"You may accompany me next time." Kirron sighed, flipping through the channels before settling on a Disney movie they both enjoyed. It wasn't long before Emily went to sleep, eyes shut and mouth slightly agape sense sucking air through her clogged nose clearly wasn't an option. Her fingers curled around the edges of his pajama shirt and her palms rested on his hips. Her head nestled under his chin and her legs loosely laced in his. Kirron stared down at her, a spatter of guilt sprinkling on him as he peered unhappily at the rosy pink that tinted her pale cheeks on account of her fever. His hand moved up to touch the crook of her neck, feeling the feverish heat that resonated from her skin against his own. He wasn't a fan of seeing her so weak, so helpless, so vulnerable, he didn't like to see her struggle. He wished he could do more, finding it hard to accept that getting sick was a simple part of life that most every human was going to go through at least a few times in their life. She huffed subconsciously. Kirron sighed and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep after hours of thought and contemplation.

It was never fun to wake up in a coughing fit. On the bright side, Emily's chest no longer burned excruciatingly. She released an exhale and a sniffle after a couple of more hacks into her arm. She slid her body of led from the sheets and off the bed, being extremely cautious as not to wake her light sleeping boyfriend. She wondered vaguely how late it was as she crept across the carpet and entered the bathroom. Her hand fished for the light and flipped it on, her tired eyes squinting in deep protest to the abrupt shine. She shut the door behind her with the intent to use the toilet, but she felt her stomach puff to force vomit up her throat. She cupped her hand over her mouth in horror and darted to the toilet, leaning over the bowl and letting everything go. She sighed once finished flushing and then wetting a paper towel. She moaned and sniffled as she dabbed her mouth and chin with the cold and damp cloth. Being sick was absolutely abhorrent. She stared down into the white sink in disgust. She felt a pair of steady hands land on her shoulders and glanced up at the mirror with a gasp. Her deprived looking reflection peered back at her as well as the reflection of her handsome boyfriend loitering behind her.

"It's gross." She murmured.

"It can not be prevented unfortunately. You want some water?" He dipped his head down to touch his cheek to hers.

"Mhm." Emily grumbled, "Ugh, and I was trying so hard not to wake you up."

"You know that I am a sensitive sleeper. It is especially important that I am attentive to your needs now that you have been reduced to this weak state. Would you like to take a pill to speed your recovery?"

"Can I wait until tomorrow? I'm really tired."

"Whatever makes you comfortable. I'll go grab your water and then … I can read you to sleep?"

"Oh that sounds nice." Emily yawned gratefully, trailing after him as he had ambled back into their bedroom.

* * *

Emily's glass of water made a clink as she placed it on the wood of the nightstand. She had finished in under just a few sips and it indeed helped a little. She cozied up to Kirron, who sat leaning against the backboard of the bed with his legs folded under the blankets and a book in hand. "Can I just say thanks?" She asked, her head falling on his shoulder. "You've been amazing Kirron. Thank you so much for your help."

"I've done nothing worthy of your gratitude Emily." The other breathed, lackadaisically allowing his head to repose on hers and discretely sniffing her hair.

"What? But you've taken such wonderful care of me. Come to think of it, you always have. You're always making sure I'm okay and happy. You're always helping me, serving me, making me laugh, spoiling me. You treat me like some princess."

"But isn't that how every male significant other behaves? What I do is not special, is it? I thought it was popular for every male to treat their love as royalty and indulge them. I mean … why wouldn't you? If they are that special, than it is only natural that they are in your best interest right? It's like that for me to you, and my friends and family. You are my entire life. How could I not want to pleasure you? Though I won't hesitate to love myself either."

"Oh I know." Emily chuckled, "But no Kirron. There aren't a lot of people who think that. There are a lot of selfish people in the world, who don't even care for those who love them. I've … I've dated a few of those people … and know what they're like. None of them were ever like you Kirron. They always took advantage of me. It was never fun. I guess if I would've just learned to accept that sometimes giving someone a second chance is like giving them another gun to shoot you with, then maybe I wouldn't have gotten hurt by those types of guys."

"You are far too kind to ever realize that Emily." Kirron murmured, draping a casual arm endearingly around her shoulders. "That is one of the precious things that make you special. And you won't have to worry about getting hurt again. You have your sister, Jasper and Oliver, Keily and Bryson, Vanemy and Valerian. Spandel too, even if he may not act like he loves you. He does I assure you. And of course you have me."

"Yeah, I'm surrounded by a lot of amazing people." Emily grinned.

"As long as you don't forget how amazing you are." He peppered her cheeks and forehead with tiny kisses before flipping the book open.

"You too Kirron."

"Me? Forget how amazingly fantastic I am? Pfft, as if."

"Hhhh, of course. I expected just that from you Kirron." Emily sighed, feeling the corners of her mouth quirk into a soft smile and hearing her albino's arrogant laughter. "I'm starting to feel better already. This was another perfect day."

 **There you have it Honeys! Hope you liked! :) Thank you SilverSwirls. As always, I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Leave a review, and remember that feedback is love! ;)**


End file.
